Kōru Clan
Clan: Kōru Leader: Sevor Kōru (& another individual to be decided through roleplay and discussion) Members: · Sevor Kōru · Arashi Kōru · Etanaru Kōru · Kiyoshi Kōru · Ogiru Kōru ||To be expanded through Appearances/Traits: -Black hair with a blue patch or streak -Blue or grey eyes -Pale skin -Chakra Cloud ability -Talented in ninjutsu -Resistant to weather -Durable Clan Symbol: White Rose Clan Politics: When it comes time for the village as a whole to make decisions, the Kōru’s opinion is regarded highly. The clan doesn’t hold much attachment to the village itself. Their main focus lies within the clan itself. Though they will protect the village if need be. Kōru believe that the village should remain as isolated as possible. Getting mixed up with the Five Great Nations would only cause more problems. Clan Alliances: Tsuki Clan of Getsugakure ||To be expanded through roleplay Clan Estate: The buildings are set up around a “clan square.” Inside the estate are housing, weapons storage, training facilities, and a cafeteria. All buildings are constructed of strong oak wood. The houses are small one story houses that are set up in a log cabin type of way. Other buildings have a basic square setup. Clan Traditions: Members tend to marry outside of the clan but keeping it within the clan is common. When a Kōru shinobi turns sixteen, it’s common for clan members to throw a large snowball fight in celebration. Once a member becomes a genin, they begin learning the Chakra Cloud technique. During the month of February, clan members take on less missions and tend to dedicate the month to fellow clan members and family. It’s common for members to train by venturing into the snowy mountains by themselves. Kekkei Genkai: Ice Release; Kōru can form ice with just their chakra and are generally gifted at utilizing it. Clan History: Legend says the Sage of Six Paths visited a group of Eskimos who lived in a snowy climate. They were a close-knit group who lived off hunting bears and fishing in local watering holes. Rikoudo Sennin granted them the ability to utilize chakra and even ice. They used their abilities to help with their survival and soon settled into a village where other shinobi dwelled. When they arrived, other ninja were already present and they relied heavily on technology. Kōru decided to stick to roots and tradition and ignore the hi-tech ways of the village. They started to form a small clan estate and began increasing their numbers and becoming involved with the ninja world. Taking pride in their abilities, they trained to learn how to create ice using chakra instead of only using existing chakra like the rest of the village. A few generations later, the clan leader of the time (Yama Kōru) eventually mastered the art and taught it to the rest of his clan members. This same leader would be the one to set tradition that the Kōru still value today. Eventually, Kiyoshi was born and became the leader of the clan. His values were to create more of a warrior clan. He wanted them strong and to make the Kōru name feared among shinobi. Many members disagreed with his ideals but none dared speak up since he possessed Sannin level ninjutsu. It wasn’t until the birth of his son, Sevor that there was someone to speak out against him. When his father abandoned the clan, Sevor took the mantle of leader and reinstalled the values they formally came to love. He’s expected to be a legendary leader among the Kōru. At one point, their allies, the Tsuki, requested that they come to action. Their superior ice abilities were needed to help battle target clans. The clan, led by Sevor himself, moved as a strong and disciplined unit. Their devastating abilities helped greatly to clear out large numbers of enemies. As the allianced clans emerged victorious, they split the earnings. All the Kōru had asked for were a few expertly crafted weapons that were claimed from an enemy clan. Now the future of the clan is held in the hand of Sevor and his fellow leader (to be determined.)